Olympians' Heroes: The Rising Enemy
by FrequentFiction
Summary: Ten years after The Prophecy Of The Seven, The world is at peace. However, there is evil stirring - evil threatening to destroy to world, to change it forever. One quest, a new enemy, five captive demigods, and six new heroes. Will they survive this quest, and end it here? Story is MUCH better than summary. Trust me. No longer accepting OCs. STORY ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge: Johnathan Winchester

** JOHNATHAN WINCHESTER **collapsed on his bed, furrowing his eyebrows. His bright green eyes were darting around his cabin, trying to find a source of entertainment. He wasn't tired, so he could just go out and do something productive. But then again, Jeremy wasn't exactly the type of productive demigod. He laughed at himself mentally for thinking like that. Scratch that, Johnathan was not at all in the mood to be productive.

He wasn't tired and he didn't feel productive. He was simply.. Bored. And currently, the state and amount of boredom he was in was highly dangerous. He needed something, anything, let it be stupid or not, to do. Something entertaining. He didn't have any siblings, which wasn't a surprise. Sure, the Big Three were allowed to have children after the prophecy of that Percy Jackson kid ended, which was like ten years ago. So Hades was allowed to have kids, same as Poseidon and Zeus. But, of course, Hades was not that type of God. He just wasn't.

Johnathan, no surprise, was one of Hades' only demigod children. Well, Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque were still alive, but they were like.. eighty years old. At least technically. But if you didn't count the fact that Hazel died, and then came back from the dead, and that Nico was trapped in a magic hotel that made decades seem like hours, they were both around their early twenties now. Johnathan was in fact the only demigod child Hades had _after_ the oath and wars.

A knock on the door jolted Johnathan awake from his thoughts and daydreams. He shot up from his position in his bed, slamming his head into the bunk above him. Why he even put a double-decker bed in the cabin, he had no idea. He wasn't exactly sure that there would be more children of Hades. Johnathan let out a string of curses - both English and Greek - and rubbed his forehead.

"Who is it?" Johnathan called out as he made his way to the door. He gripped onto the doorknob and threw the door open. In front of him stood Wes Cameron, son of Hermes, who held up a package.

"Hey Johnny! Special delivery, I guess?" He chorused, holding up the package.

Johnathan raised an eyebrow as he took the package from Wes. "Thanks.. And don't ever call me Johnny again."

"Alright! Bye.. Johnny," Wes smirked as he took off.

"Oh come on.. Which part of 'Don't call me Johnny' did you not understand?" Johnathan called out, but Wes was too far off to hear. Johnathan rolled his eyes as he shut his cabin door.

"What do we have here?" He muttered to himself as he sat down on his bed. He slid his finger around the package, as if examining it. Soon, he decided he had might as well open it up. He tore the wrapping paper up, opening the package. It was a small one, actually, so Johnathan didn't expect much in it. Of course, he was right. All there was inside the package was a letter and a black, rubber bracelet. He reached for the letter, unfolded it, and he began to read.

Johnathan's eyes widened as they scanned through the letter. Memories flashed through his mind. Memories he cherished, ones that he couldn't believe he didn't remember until the words of the letter brought them back. He stared at the bracelet. One name came to his mind:_ Lela._

Instantly, Johnathan knew what he wanted to do. He walked to his desk, grabbed a pen and a few pieces of paper, and he began to write. He was caught up in his own world as he wrote. As he came to the last word, he finished the letter, and he placed it on the table. His lips curled into a smile. _I guess today wasn't so boring,_ _after all_, he thought.

* * *

Hey guys! Alright, let's get down to business. This story is a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character) story after all. So, here's the form for the character submission. Please take note, do send me your forms through the PMs. Once you place your submission in the reviews, you will guarantee you won't get your OC in this story unless you re-sent the form to me through PM.

Here's the submission form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Special Powers (If any):

Weapons:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Signature Outfit:

Single or in a relationship? (If in a relationship, please do send me another form for your OC's boyfriend/girlfriend's info):

Fatal Flaw (Optional):

OC'S STORYLINE

-How does your character's story go? (Type it out in a short summary, or just simply in note-form)

* * *

Alright, that's all!

Thank you for reading!

R&R!

~Jordan/FrequentFiction


	2. Chapter One: The Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, before you read this chapter, I want you to keep something in mind. The following chapter has NOTHING to do with the previous chapter.. Seriously. That first chapter was ridiculously stupid.. I only wrote it because some sort of association on FanFiction will go all crazy in the reviews saying, "OMG! You're not suppose to post a submission form as a chapter! Post a chapter first blah blah herp derp." So yeah, that chapter was just to introduce my character. Also, sorry that THIS chapter is short.. I know, I had to get it up in time. Don't worry, I'll update soon. So now you can completely ignore the first chapter. ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY!**

**-JORDAN OUT!**

* * *

**JOHNATHAN WINCHESTER** was having a nightmare. And this time, it was one he had never had before.

He was in the darkness, completely enveloped in it, sitting down on a damp floor. Not a single source of light. Nothing, just complete darkness. However, Johnathan could hear hushed whispers, mummers - voices that were not exactly loud, but just enough to hear, just enough sound to detect. He could hear his own heart hammering against his chest. "The demigods! They will lure them.. They will lure the six of them!" Someone hissed.

"And the boy! He will come! It says so!" The same voice, in the same wicked, dry hiss. _It_? _What's going on? _Johnathan thought. Johnathan tried to open his mouth to make noise, to speak up, but no sound came out. He felt around, crawling on his limbs. However, before he had moved even two meters, light streamed in from an open area - as if a door had just been pushed open. Johnathan squinted his eyes that were just adjusting to the light. Soon, he could make out two large figures towering above him, but could not see their faces. A large hand grabbed his shoulder harshly, and he was thrown aside, tossed like a rag-doll. He tried to steady himself, tried to get back onto his feet. But before Johnathan could even move, the floor beneath him crumbled. The earth shook violently, and collapsed right under his feet. Johnathan fell into the darkness that seemed to swallow him. He screamed, and then his eyelids flew open.

Sunlight poured through the window in a faint glow of gold and bronze. Johnathan had awoken from his nightmare. Cold sweat trickled down the side of his head. He turned to see the figure standing before him. She stood by the bed, a smirk playing at her lips, her arms folded across her chest.

"It's about time you got up, Johnathan," Prudence Cameron smirked, rolling her eyes.

Prudence Cameron - or "Prue", she preferred - was Johnathan's only sister. The only daughter of Hades, and most of the time, she and Johnathan didn't get along. It was obviously something very ordinary. Siblings didn't tend to get along, and when you had a sister who put whip-cream on your face while you were sleeping, you wouldn't exactly like that sibling either. Then again, she did that to get revenge on a prank Johnathan had pulled on her. Prue had a much different personality from Johnathan. She can be open and caring, but only when she wins your trust, which was ridiculously hard to do. She was also a bit sadistic when it came down to her being angry, which Johnathan had learn the hard way earlier on. But Johnathan, along with a lot more people, knew that what you would find if you overlooked all that. Prue was also very passionate and strong-willed, which was why Johnathan had respect for her.

Prue looked like she had just come out of the shower - fresh. She was clad in her usually signature outfit - a long sleeved black cropped top, red vest, red skinny jeans, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. Why she wore the gloves, Johnathan still had no idea.

"You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get ready right now, you know," Prue said, tugging at Johnathan's arm, beckoning him to get up.

"Fine, fine.. Just let me shower first," Johnathan replied. He sat up, pushed pass his sister gently, and marched into the shower.

After his shower, Johnathan put on his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and black slim-fit jeans. He slipped on his black Converse sneakers and strolled over to the door, where Prue was waiting for him impatiently.

"Come on, let's go for breakfast. The other cabins are probably making their way there already," Prue said, taking the lead, which was not exactly unusual. Johnathan was the Head Counsellor for the Hades cabin, but most of the time, it was as if there was no Counsellor for the Hades Cabin, since Johnathan and Prue had shared the tittle together.

As they strolled across Camp, towards the dining pavilion, Johnathan could see the other cabins making their way as well. Edan Kaylen, the Counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, regarded Johnathan with a small smile. Edan's short, light brown hair seemed to golden-brown in the bright beams of sunlight. His light brown eyes glimmered in the sunlight. You could hardly guess he was a son of Hephaestus - because he did not look at all like his father, and was good-looking - if it wasn't for the fact that he fiddled around with bolts and whatnot all the time.

From their left, Thomas Mackenzie and his twin sister, Megan, waved at them. They were the Head Counsellors of the Apollo cabin. They steered towards Johnathan and Prue, their cabin following as they marched next to Johnathan and Prue.

"What's up, Johnathan, Prue?" Megan flashed a smile, displaying her pearly-white teeth. As they walked, they chatted amongst themselves. Soon, they were at the dining pavilion, and the campers took their seats.

"Alright, see you guys later," Thomas said as he moved towards his cabin's table. Johnathan gave a nod, and Prue smiled back. As they took their seats, Johnathan looked around. Chiron wasn't here yet, for some reason. Johnathan's eyes fell onto the table for the Khione cabin, where only one person sat: Charlotte Kalosin, the only child of Khione. She was clad in her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, instead of her usual outfit - a sky blue or lime green slim-fitting hoodie with a camisole or graphic t shirt underneath, paired with dark wash leggings. She was, however, wearing her usual pair of white low top Converse sneakers. Charlotte chatted along with her boyfriend, Justin Garron, the son of Aeolus. Justin was a grandson of Zeus, which meant he was a bit of a big deal around here at Camp. Charlotte was a.. Robot, most people would say. She barely showed any emotion. Justin was one of the only people who knew so much about her. It actually took a while to get to know what Charlotte _likes_.

At the Hermes cabin, Ashton Knight was fooling around with his buddies. Ashton was a cool guy. He was a major prankster, just like every other child of Hermes, and was basically hilarious in every way. He was someone you wanted to know. His sandy blonde hair was unruly and messy as usual - the sandy blonde hair that refused to be combed. Or in his own words, his hair was Mt. Everest. Sylvia Kemp, daughter of Demeter as well as Justin's girlfriend, laughed away with him. Sylvia was _extremely_ shy, and barely spoke above a slightly whisper. However, Sylvia was a nice girl - always helping people out.

The sound of clopping hooves on the marble floor made Johnathan whip his neck - hurting it in the process - towards the source of the noise. Chiron trotted into the dining pavilion, making his way towards the podium. The campers settled down and took their seats once they noticed him. Chiron cleared his throat as he stood in front of the whole camp. "I have one announcement to make: The following demigods are to attend a meeting immediately after breakfast: Pruedence Cameron, Justin Garron, Charlotte Kalosine, Ashton Knight and Silvia Kemp. Johnathan Winchester, along with the other Head Counselors, are to come to the meeting as well. Especially you, Johnathan."

Prue raised an eyebrow at Chiron, and then made a gesture at Johnathan, as if to ask what this was all about. Johnathan only shrugged. Johnathan piled plate onto his food and then went on to join the line to make the sacrifice. As he lined up, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jerked his head to face Ashton.

"Hey Johnathan. What's with this meeting? How come we need to tag along?" Ashton asked.

"I honestly have no idea.. I doubt the other Counselors do, either. I guess we'll have to wait," Johnathan replied simply.

Johnathan slid the tender, juicy piece of meat into the hearth. He strolled back to his table where he was joined by Prue. As they ate, little words were exchanged. Each of their attempts to start a conversation ended pretty soon. Both their minds were occupied. Johnathan's was flooding with questions about various things - the nightmare, the meeting, whatever the hell the nightmare was suppose to mean. Soon, breakfast was over, and the Head Counselors met up with everyone else who was suppose to be at the meeting. As they stood at the entrance as a giant group of more than twenty people, they strolled towards the Big House, chatting among themselves.

_Well, let's see what this is all about_, Johnathan thought as he entered.

* * *

**Alright, I have to end it here. I promised an update before June, and I really am rushing to keep up with datelines. If your OC was not featured in this chapter, DON'T WORRY, he/she will be featured in the next few chapters or so. **

**Alright guys, sorry for such a freaking late delay.. I'm an awful person. And sorry that this chapter is so ridiculously short.. I had to end it here. Updates coming soon.. **

**Peace out, **

**In demigod-ness and all,**

**-Jordan, your fellow demigod**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys. First thing's first: I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY!

Second: Bad news. This story will be discontinued, or maybe on haitus.

HOLD UP. I got my reasons!

Lately, my life has been going badly. I've been having a lot of personal problems that includes my family, my friends and my dreams and aspirations, really. I don't want to b*tch about them on this author's note, so basically, I've been having mental breakdowns more than I should. I just can't complete this story.. I really, really can't. I've been feeling much more different lately, and basically I've been feeling more down and sad. And trying to cope with studying and sports and trying to avoid all this arguments between my family, it really leaves me such little time. And I haven't been getting much sleep either. I promised myself I would try my best to update, but I really, really can't. I'm really sorry.

To those of you who were really excited about this, I am genuinely sorry.

This story isn't up for adoption, but when I feel better, or when all this s*it is over, I can continue writing. For now, I really cannot.

Once again, I'm really sorry.

Peace out, in demigod-ness and all,

-Jordan, your fellow demigod

(Just thought it'd be nice to sign off like I always do..)


End file.
